The present invention relates to decorative patterns for use on Venetian blind and wall paper. A wet paper pulp is first laid to form a paper substrate layer. Then dry flowers or decorative papers are evenly sprayed over the paper substrate layer to form a stripe sandwiched layer with high and low levels. Then a thinner paper pulp is laid over the lower portions of the dry flowers or decorative papers of the stripe sandwiched layer. After dried, planed and pressed, a flexible cover article with solid structure and natural versatile solid pictures on one face is achieved for application to blind slat, folding curtain, rolling curtain or wall paper.
In conventional blind, rolling curtain or wall paper, the stripes are printed on the paper-made wall paper or folding curtain by way of common printing or printed on the plastic-made wall paper or blind slat by way of thermal transfer-printing. Such stripes are plane figures which are unnatural and monotonous without solid feeling. Moreover, the manufacturing procedure is complicated so that the blind slat or wall paper can be hardly mass-produced. Also, such manufacturing procedure may lead to-pollution of air and water source.